Homecoming
by ohmmeter
Summary: ANBU Captain Hyuuga Neji was betted by his team to dismiss any female who might want to occupy the seat next to him, to which he has successfully done so for the past hour, that is until a hungry Tenten appeared. [nejiten]


**Homecoming**

_fanfiction written by omi_

_/a very delayed happy birthday present for syaofot… sori po syaokoy na lito sa kanyang kasarian XD_

disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

pairings: nejiten

summary: ANBU Captain Hyuuga Neji was betted by his team to dismiss any female who might want to occupy the seat next to him, to which he has successfully done so for the past hour, that is until a hungry Tenten appeared.

----------------------------------------------------------

_7:30pm_

The busiest hour in this particular district of Konoha. Every eatery is probably full of people, celebrating the young night. Twinkling lights adore each entrance, lulling customers, mimicking people's bliss.

The soft rhyme of the wooden chimes which hung by the doorway, drowned by idle chatter from various parts of the house particularly by that someone yelling, asking for more tea, signify another weary customer in search for food. A pair of tanned eyes, she recalls someone mentioned they were the same hue with what he imagines the coat of a hatchling from a story he read from his childhood, surveyed the area hoping for a table.

To her disappointment, the place was full, same with the previous four ramen houses she visited. Face, painted with obvious exasperation unable to believe her luck, the woman wearing white turned to leave for her next ramen house, when, for a fleeting moment, her eyes locked with a stranger, a beautiful stranger she recognized as a very close acquaintance from her past.

She closed the gap between them in three graceful strides and greeted him with a smile, one that says 'you-can-do-me-a-really-big-favor', a smile he's very much accustomed to. It was a pleasant feeling yet not, to see a familiar face in the crowd.

Unfortunately, it seems fate decided to play a cruel joke on him. For others, they may interpret the man with translucent orbs' expression as being impassive; however, she read it as shock, his slightly dropped jaw, as evidence.

"You don't suppose I could sit here do you?" she pointed to the empty seat infront of him. "Onegai... my stomach's already igniting a revolution, and if I don't indulge it soon, I'll surely faint from fatigue" she managed to utter in one breath.

His response came in a crisp, "NO!" and folded his arms across his chest, complimented by a smirk.

She swore the noise from the background just got a notch louder. Some sick bastard from the adjacent table just screamed taicho and imitated smooching sounds followed by boisterous laughter.

Paying no attention to her surroundings, she placed her mask on the table. She summoned the nearest waitress with a wave and ordered a big bowl of noodles.

"I never knew you to frequent ramen houses..."

"I don't. I just got dragged in here."

Before the hungry female could question his reply, the previous waitress deposited two steamy hot ramen on their table. She left after muttering a quick douzo, and a flirting wink directed to the person seated opposite the weapons master. Tenten's eyes followed the apron-clad woman until she was well hidden behind the kitchen curtains before finally turning towards her companion.

"Still the ladies killer, I see." She quipped with a sly smile. He rolled his eyes in reply. "Why are you here?"

"Neji, that's hardly the proper way to tell a person you miss them. I thought a year or two being ANBU captain could have help you polish your people skills. And what do you mean by why am I here? I'm here to get food! If it irks you so much, I'll finish my food fast so I could leave." her patience, he noted, wearing thin. He controlled himself from indulging her with a smile.

Instead, he mumbled wearing a brooding look, head tilting to look at his left. "It doesn't matter. It makes no difference anyway. It's already been done." A confused Tenten followed his gaze to find a table full of grinning people, all of them wearing the same white armor, the same mark on the left shoulder.

--------

_10:30pm_

"Kampai!" glasswares were hoisted in the air, a toast for a feast.

The captain made the first move to stand, atmosphere dampen by the sweet scent of sake. Everyone was in high spirits, the Hyuuga genius, no different, a gentle scarlet marring his sharp features. "Gentlemen, I believe it is already late. I want everyone to report six in the morning sharp, same place, and SOBER." every syllable emphasized respect, which he wouldn't be getting tonight for sure. They were no Lees, and Neji wanted his men efficient in any state they were in.

He made his way towards the counter to pay off their bill, with an instruction not to give any more wine to the already alcohol-saturated group.

The door made soft shrieking sounds when he eased it open, and a gush of numbing night breeze greeted his warmed face. Neji stepped out the ramen house admiring the silent sky. He noticed the stars were shining brighter tonight.

The prodigy decided he suffered enough embarrassment earlier to last him a lifetime. Although he already considers his team irreplaceable companions, he was getting uncomfortable with the stares they're starting to give off in Tenten and his direction. Not to mention the silly side comments that comes with it. That 'pretty little thing', however, had been the last draw. Normally a remark like that would earn the person a death glare, but under tonight's circumstances, the anbu captain only received another 'really cute when flustered' comment.

The predicament made him recall the first time he was assigned with the team - how they were all surprised the first time they met their taicho, whom they thought was female at the time, and how they were mildly disappointed afterwards when they discovered he wasn't. He rolled his eyes at the memory.

In any case, they were so bloody drunk.

And the killer hangover tomorrow would be his revenge.

The thought was extremely gratifying, not to mention the 'harsh' training they were supposed to undergo tomorrow, he was no longer feeling a bit guilty.

"You paid for my meal too?" his companion stated, snapping him out of his musings, not quite surprised to see her beside him. "I lost the bet, your fault of course."

"You're welcome." she answered back, smiling - that devious smile of hers, he silently adores. He smiled back.

He began walking in the direction of her home. She soon followed, easily matching his pace, the gentle beating of his heart. It's been months since he last walked her home; when he does so very often in the past. It was routine that whenever they finish late from sparring, training in the forest, he would always walk her home, never out of fear for her safety - he knew her strength better than anyone, and vice-versa, rather, for a much personal to almost selfish reason.

In no time they were able to cross town and found themselves by Tenten's front steps. Both paused, savoring the moment, memorizing its details, knowing it'll be months until the next time they'll be able to spend time with the other, the consequence of a decision.

She inched closer to give him a customary peck on the cheek, her way of showing gratitude, when he tightly grabbed her wrists to stop her. A moment of insanity, adrenaline rush or whatever fancy term one might call it; Neji stared into her confused-stricken expression and smirked, before he finally, gently claimed her soft lips his.

He could blame the sake tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes:_

_Or you could tell her you love her XD a better ending don't you think?_

_/finished 110305 911pm_


End file.
